


Blake’s Rogues

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance Novel, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mills & Boon romance novel fest - Unconventional Courtship. Rebel leader Roj Blake and his lover have made a game of shocking each other with their wanton encounters. Avon is currently in the lead, but Blake has a plan to even the score: a threesome with his friend and previous lover, Jenna. Blake still entertains fantasies about Jenna, and the idea of having both Jenna and Avon at once promises pleasure beyond anything he’s experienced before. Avon is ready to play along, but with one condition: that Blake submit completely to the two rogues’ commands…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake’s Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Unconventional Courtship fic that is mostly written, but I thought it would take too long to finish and I didn't want to not post in my own fest, so I shelved it for a while and wrote this instead. Of course, this one then took far longer than I'd hoped... 
> 
> But I also do think there should be some more A/B/J in this fandom and so I am vaguely pleased to have written some. Even if it is very definitely a PWP.
> 
> This summary taken from 'Sophie's Rogues' by Vivien Jackson and Christa Paige.

 

To be fair to Avon, Blake was the one who had started it.

Their relationship had started reasonably enough. Jenna had just kindly but firmly thrown Blake out of her room, citing the fact that Blake was in love with Avon rather than her. Naturally Blake had denied this, but Jenna’s door had shut before he could thoroughly explain how unfair this accusation was. He had never been unfaithful to Jenna. _Yes,_ he was attracted to men as well as women, and _yes,_ Avon was attractive in a sarcastic sort of way, and _yes, all right,_ Blake was physically attracted to him, but he was also incredibly frustrated by him.

It would have made more sense if she’d accused him of hating Avon, although that _definitely_ wasn’t true. In fact, Blake’s mind revolted against that accusation even more strongly than it had against the one Jenna had actually made. He definitely didn’t hate Avon; he could never really hate Avon. He liked him far too much for that. No, Avon was too innately good for Blake to ever _hate_ him, despite how awful he was on a day-to-day basis. But the idea of being in love with him was... well, unlikely to say the least. So why had Jenna claimed he was?

Blake was still pondering this as he wandered onto the flight deck. Avon was there, alone and wearing a ridiculously tight, red leather outfit that, instinctively, Blake tried not to notice.

He must have looked confused or upset or lost, though, because Avon said, “What’s the matter with you? You look like Gan after I told him the Earth was round.”

Blake frowned. “Jenna and I have broken up,” he explained. “That is, she broke up with me. I didn’t really have anything to do with it.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Avon said. “Or interested,” he added a beat too late. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. I doubt you’re an easy man to live with.”

“She _says_ ,” Blake said, thinking to share this joke with Avon, “that I’m in love with you.”

He began to smile, willing to turn it into a chuckle if Avon thought it was funny, too. How could he be in love with Avon? Over Jenna, who supported him on practically every issue, who was conventionally beautiful, brave, intelligent and in possession of a wicked grin. He and Avon could barely exchange a civil word with each other.

But Avon didn’t laugh. In fact, he looked strangely vulnerable for a moment before he pressed his lips together and turned his face into an emotionless mask.

In that moment, Blake knew Jenna was right. The sight of Avon opening up and then hating himself for it had squeezed Blake’s heart, which now remembered how it had thundered whenever Avon had touched him or smiled at him in the past. It felt fond of Jenna certainly, and she was certainly exceptionally beautiful, and he liked being with her – but he _loved_ ridiculous, arrogant, emotionally crippled Avon. He was crazy about _Avon_. He was probably dangerously obsessed with _Avon_. Why hadn’t he noticed it before?

“What a ridiculous idea,” Avon said neutrally. “Why did she say that,” he tried not to look interested in the answer, “do you think?”

Blake shrugged. “ _Perhaps_ ,” he said, “it has something to do with the fact that I talk about you all the time. Or that I follow you around the ship sometimes. I also laugh at your jokes too much, and get angry when you’re cruel to me. Or perhaps it’s just that I’m not very good at stopping myself looking at your arse when you wear those trousers.” He tugged at his bottom lip thoughtfully, and then made a face as he remembered something else. “Oh, and I think I called out your name once while we were having sex.”

Avon’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. Blake was dizzy with how much he wanted to kiss him, but he let Avon pull himself together again.

“Yes, I can see how that might have given her the wrong impression,” Avon said. His voice shook slightly.

“It’s not the wrong impression,” Blake said, taking a step towards him. Avon raised his chin challengingly, and Blake decided to take this as – if not joyful acceptance at least not disgust. “Are you surprised,” he said, remembering Avon’s earlier words, “or... interested?”

“Yes,” Avon said. Then he seemed to realise what he’d said and changed it to, “No.” Another pause while he tried to recover himself and the situation. “I _am_ surprised.”

“But not interested?”

Avon’s eyebrows came down, and he glared at Blake, who was finding it harder and harder not to touch him. “Is this a joke, Blake?”

“No,” Blake said. “It’s not a joke.”

“And you’re not on the rebound from Jenna?” Avon asked.

Blake began to laugh at how ridiculous _that_ idea now was, but before he could explicitly deny it, Avon said, “Never mind, I don’t care,” and kissed him.

It wasn’t a tentative kiss – it was a desperate, angry, breathless kiss that implied Avon had been holding himself back for a long time. Now he’d let himself give into it, it seemed as though he might well be unable to stop, which was good because Blake definitely felt the same way. Avon’s tongue in his mouth was a revelation. Avon’s hands scrabbled at Blake’s waist, stroking him and drawing him closer, while his tongue continued its devastating exploration. Blake, who hadn’t even realised how much he wanted this until Jenna had pointed it out thirty minutes before, felt like he was drowning in a rush of lust and affection. If he couldn’t make Avon come for him in the next ten minutes, he thought he would probably explode from frustration. Fortunately Avon had seemed to have the same idea and was tugging at the fastenings of Blake’s trousers even as Blake’s hand rubbed hard against Avon’s cock through the soft, red leather. Avon made a desperate noise at the back of this throat, and then somewhere behind Blake’s back, Jenna’s voice said,

“I knew I was right.”

Blake turned to see his ex-lover take her place at the pilot’s position. She grinned at him. “ _Off_ the flight deck, please. Unless you want me to join in.”

He grinned at her, feeling his pleasure rippling off him. “Not at the moment, thank you."

“Yes, thank you, Jenna,” Avon said pointedly, “but I believe I can take it from here.”

Then he’d led Blake off the flight deck, and they’d spent the next week screwing each other senseless. After those seven days, Blake felt pleasantly exhausted in body and mind, wrung out with pleasure. Sex with Jenna had been good, there was no doubt about that – but the fact that he was desperately in love with Avon and that they were right at the start of their relationship, made all the difference.

There were only two problems, if you discounted Vila’s elbow nudges as unimportant and Blake generally thought they were. The first problem was that Avon tended to get up in the middle of the night and leave for his own room, meaning that Blake would wake up and find himself alone. This was upsetting, but fortunately Avon lived in the cabin opposite Blake’s and had Blake’s palmprint programmed into his door. Blake just had to get up, stagger across the corridor and into Avon’s room. Typically Avon would be hidden under a blanket on his narrow bunk and too sleepy to object when Blake squeezed in beside him, which made the situation acceptable if not ideal.

The more pressing problem was the four-hour night watch that Blake was supposed to stand every night with one other member of the crew. Previously, he’d found this period to be a useful opportunity for him to be alone with his thoughts, as none of the others felt much like talking in the middle of the night either. Now it was four hours of conscious Avon-free torture, while Blake paced around the flight deck, gnawing on his fingers in frustration, and Vila slept, or Cally knitted, or Jenna smiled knowingly and wrote up her flight logs.

At last he hit the watch that he and Avon stood together. Blake waited an hour to ensure that everyone else had definitely gone to bed, and then insinuated himself onto Avon’s lap in front of the datapad Avon had been looking at. Avon’s lap was today covered with soft, black leather that Blake now knew from experience felt wonderful stretched over Avon’s cock. For the moment, though, he refrained from touching it, concentrating on smoothing a hand over Avon’s cheek and into his glossy hair.

Avon made a small noise of discomfort and looked up at Blake. “You do know you’re heavy?”

“Yes. Do you mind?” Blake asked because Avon obviously didn’t mind.

“I’m afraid my knees _do_.”

Blake rolled his eyes and began to get up, but Avon tugged him back down.

“I can ignore my knees just as effectively as I ignore Vila,” he said and pulled Blake backwards with him onto the couch. Blake found himself gloriously trapping Avon’s body beneath his own as Avon’s hands roamed over his back and Avon sucked at his lower lip.

“You shouldn’t ignore Vila,” Blake chided between kisses.

“ _You_ shouldn’t ignore Vila; _I_ shouldn’t ignore my knees,” Avon retorted. “That’s what I’ll regret in the morning.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll try and make the experience worth regretting,” Blake promised, and pushed his fingers into the top of Avon’s trousers. He lifted his hips to give himself more room to manoeuvre, but Avon caught his wrists before Blake had managed to get the waistband as far as Avon’s crotch.

“I don’t think we should actually have sex on the flight deck,” Avon explained as Blake looked at him questioningly. “Kissing is fine, I can recover from that if anyone walks in, but I’d rather keep my clothes on, if it’s all the same to you. Remember how Jenna almost caught us that first night?”

Blake thought back to the night in question – the heady pleasure of discovering he loved Avon and kissing him for the first time. Then Jenna’s fond amusement and an offer that had undoubtedly been a joke: _unless you want me to join in._

“Mm,” he murmured, stroking the hard bulge in Avon’s trousers. “But it’s not all the same to me at all.” He turned his murmur to a growl. “I want these trousers off you now.”

“Well, you’ll have to live with the disappointment,” Avon said. “It’s not my fault you have unreasonable expectations.”

Assuming this was a joke, Blake chuckled against Avon’s lips and made another attempt at his trousers.

“I meant what I said, Blake,” Avon said in a harder voice. 

“Yes, but _nobody_ will come in,” Blake protested laughing. “Nobody has ever tried to take over a watch more than five minutes early, and since it’s Vila and Gan’s watch next, I really don’t think that’s likely to change tonight.”

If the next watch had been Jenna’s watch he might have considered the idea more carefully. Although it hadn’t happened before, it seemed plausible Jenna might come early in to check that they hadn’t damaged her ship while she slept. Blake allowed himself to briefly pursue this thought to the point where Jenna came in and found him and Avon going at it on the floor or on the flight-deck sofas or against one of the jump seats. She might say something like, _So you_ do _want me to join in?_ and then pull her dress over her head.

 _Really inappropriate_ , Blake thought and pushed the thought away before he could work out whether Jenna would fuck herself on him or on Avon, and which he’d enjoy more.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Avon said in answer to Blake’s earlier question, abandoning Blake’s wrists to try and push his torso away instead.

“The first time I fucked you on the flight deck?” Blake suggested, back in the moment again.

Avon grinned and then tried to get control of his face again. “No.” He looked beautiful, flustered and aroused. Blake tried to kiss him and was rebuffed.

“The first time you fucked _me_ on the flight deck,” he tried instead, letting Avon escape and rolling onto his back on the now empty couch. Avon glanced back at him in time to see Blake unzip his own flies, lift his hips and pull his trousers and his underwear down to his knees. As this happened, Avon’s eyes moved from Blake’s face to his cock, which was already fully hard after their earlier grope on the couch.

“You know you want to,” Blake added as he pulled off one of his boots.

“That’s not really the point. I know I want to; you also know I want to,” Avon acknowledged. “But I’d rather _Vila and Gan_ remained in ignorance.”

“Since they won’t come in, I think it’s very likely that they will,” Blake said as he kicked off his other boot. He sat up, tugged off his shirt with a flourish and grinned. “But I won’t deny that the idea we might be discovered having sex is exciting. Which is not to the say the idea of sex with you isn’t exciting in and of itself.”

Avon tried to look unmoved, but this was difficult as he was still staring at Blake’s cock and kept moistening his lips with his tongue. “I should have known you’d get off on danger.”

“ _Avon_ ,” Blake said, low in his throat. “Stop just looking at me and come _here_.” Avon’s eyes moved from his erection up to his face. “I dare you to fuck me,” Blake said slowly. He smiled. “Right here, right now.”

“You _dare_ me to?” Avon repeated.

“I _dare_ you to,” Blake agreed, sensing he was on the right track.

“Well, now,” Avon said, sitting down on the couch beside him, “I never refuse a dare.”

“Oh, neither do I,” Blake told him.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Avon said, and wrapped a wonderfully firm hand around Blake’s erection and kissed him hard.

That was how it started.

*

“I think it’s fair to say that things have got a little out of hand,” Blake confided to Jenna one morning over coffee.

“With Avon?” Jenna asked, and Blake nodded. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” she said. “What’s he done this time?”

“It’s not just him,” Blake said loyally. “It’s-” He paused, and tried again. “We’ve started daring each other,” he said slowly, “into more and more outrageous sex.”

Jenna’s eyebrows rose. “ _Outrageous_?” she said with more amusement than was really polite.

Blake nodded again. He wasn’t sure why he was telling her this, except that he wanted to tell someone and all of the rest of the crew were worse choices than Jenna. 

“Outrageous _how_?” Jenna prompted, a grin tugging at the edge of her mouth.

Blake cast around for something he could tell her. He and Jenna were currently sitting on the flight-deck couch, so it seemed unlikely that she’d take kindly to the news that he’d let Avon sodomise him on it a few weeks before. She probably also wouldn’t appreciate being told of the direct follow up to that first dare. Avon had pulled him into a cupboard while they were down on the planet Calpipho. The political situation there had been extremely delicate, and Jenna, who’d traded with the Calpiphoans before, had been convinced they were all going to be shot from the moment they’d landed. The Calpiphoans were apparently very easily offended. Blake had tried to point this out to Avon, but a well-timed dare had forced him to his knees and he’d ended up sucking Avon’s cock while his heart hammered and he jerked himself off with trembling hands. They _hadn’t_ been discovered, and Cally _had_ managed to secure a valuable alliance with the Calpiphoans, but that would probably not excuse anything in Jenna’s eyes. And rightly so.

Some of the other things he’d done with Avon recently were going to go down equally poorly.

“Well,” Blake said carefully, “toys have been involved. And rope. Foods...” He decided not to tell her about the time he’d fisted Avon because that was too personal, or that he’d let Avon brand him, because that was too embarrassing. Blake shut his eyes – well, it was all embarrassing, really. “Once he, ah, dressed up as Travis and we pretended he was interrogating me.”

“Whose dare was that?” Jenna asked.

“ _His_ ,” Blake said scandalised. “ _Obviously_. I just went along with his fantasy.”

Jenna grinned, and sipped her coffee to try and hide it. “And how was it?”

Blake thought of Avon in black leather, circling the chair he was tied to. Blake had been naked at that point, and Avon had been able to see the way Blake’s cock jumped every time Avon struck him. He had sneered at this and at Blake’s attempts to discomfort him with sarcasm, and eventually jerked Blake off while telling him how much of a disgrace he was.

“...really hot,” Blake admitted sheepishly.

Jenna shook her head. Then her expression changed to one of horrified realisation. “One of my _dresses_ went missing last week. I found it again this morning, and assumed Cally had borrowed it. But it was _you_ , wasn’t it?” she said accusingly.

Blake grimaced. This was one of the things he really hadn’t wanted to tell Jenna, but it was futile to deny it.

“ _That_ ,” he said heavily, “was one of my ideas. To be fair,” he said quickly, “I didn’t think he’d actually do it – that was the point. I’d realised that what we were doing was getting out of hand. I _wanted_ him to admit he’d lost and give up, not _actually_ wear the dress.”

Jenna bit back another grin. “I can’t even imagine- How did it look?”

Blake thought of Avon, clad in the short pink tunic that had stretched tightly across his chest and barely covered his arse, gasping with pleasure as he rode Blake’s cock. Blake shut his eyes again and covered his face with his hands. “Really hot,” he said through a gap between his fingers.

“So what _is_ your problem, Blake?” Jenna said. “It sounds like everything is going very well for you, if not for my wardrobe.”

“ _Where_ is it going to stop?” Blake demanded, removing his hands from his face. He breathed out and shook his head to clear it. “From a quick shag on the flight deck, we’ve quickly escalated to bondage, roleplay and sadomasochism. It’s been good sex, I don’t deny that, but I’m worried about long-term sustainability.”

He tugged at his bottom lip. “And I miss being able to look into his eyes while I’m in him. Damn it, Jenna, I miss _making love_ – most of what we’re doing now can really only be called _sex._ ” He frowned. “And I really miss talking to him. I feel like I’m constantly on edge, trying to prove myself. _How_ can I have ruined this so fast, Jenna? Please – tell me that.”

“ _This_ flight deck?” Jenna said pointedly.

“Yes. All right, I’m sorry. We did it on the flight deck,” Blake said irritably. “Now can we _please_ focus on the issue at hand?”

“The issue being that you and Avon keep trying to out do each other, and neither of you wants to back down?”

Blake nodded. “When you put it like that it _does_ sound like a familiar problem.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you’re not interested in so much extreme play?”

Blake considered this. “I don’t want to offend him,” he said, feeling an embarrassing urge to protect Avon against even this most minor of emotional distresses.

Jenna sighed. “And you can’t dare him to stop daring you?”

“I think that’s a little pathetic, don’t you?” Blake said. “No, what I need is to think of something that Avon can’t accept, and then dare him to do that. I thought the dress would do it, but it wasn’t even close. Perhaps-”

“Have you considered a threesome?” Jenna asked.

Blake froze, his eyes wide. Had he been thinking about it _that_ obviously over the past few weeks? “Er,” he said stupidly, “what? Sorry, I don’t think I understand-”

“Avon seems like the possessive type,” Jenna explained, and Blake’s eyes widened as he realised that he wasn’t being accused. This was an unrelated suggestion. He nodded in response to Jenna's conjecture. His arse was now branded with Avon’s initials, which seemed like fairly strong proof that Jenna was right. The Travis roleplay was probably quite telling too.

“He and I have never been friendly,” Jenna continued, “ _and_ there’s the fact that you and I used to sleep together. I imagine he’ll want to keep me as far away from you as possible.”

“Yes,” Blake said slowly. “Yes, I think you might be right. Thank you, Jenna. I’ll suggest it to him right away.”

“Any time,” Jenna said, with amusement.

He stood up, abandoning his coffee cup on top of the force-wall controls. Yes, he would go and suggest that he and Avon and Jenna have a threesome right away. His trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. Oh god, his beautiful, talented ex and the gorgeous, ridiculous man he loved both fucking him at the same time. Surely that would have to be one of the best nights of his life.

 _Why_ do _I want Avon to turn this down?_ Blake thought. _Am I insane?_

“Er, Jenna,” he said, turning back to her. “What... happens if he says yes?”

“Well, we’ll have a threesome, of course,” Jenna said matter-of-factly.

*

“I agree,” Avon said.

Blake had expected to have to argue intensely for Avon’s co-operation, but as it happened Avon had barely blinked before accepting. The lack of argument threw Blake off balance for a moment, and then the reality of what Avon had agreed to do hit him. He grinned. “ _Do_ you?”

Avon nodded. “I have one condition-”

“I don’t think those are _strictly_ allowed.”

“Consider it a counter-dare, if you like,” Avon said, with a confiding smile. “I will have a threesome with you and Jenna, _if_ you submit to following absolutely any command that either of us might make during the encounter. Do we have a deal, Blake?”

“You want to give Jenna power over me, too, do you?” Blake asked to delay the moment when he said yes, greedily and embarrassingly quickly.

“It seems only fair,” Avon said. “Agreed?”

“ _Agreed_ ,” Blake said, with his most predatory smile. He raised his eyebrows. “Now?”

Avon grinned sharply. “Why not?” He walked across to the communicator mounted on the wall, and activated it. “Jenna?”

A moment later her voice said, “Yes? What is it, Avon?”

“Could you come to Blake’s cabin please? It’s urgent.”

“It’s about the matter we discussed earlier, Jenna,” Blake said, leaning in over his shoulder.

There was another brief pause, and Jenna said, “All right. I’ll be over in a minute.”

Avon let go of the communicator button with a flourish and turned back to Blake, who grinned at him.

“Urgent, Avon?”

Avon looked pointedly down at Blake’s crotch and then back up to his face. “Well, you look like you’re about to come at the mere thought of what we might do tonight, and I admit that I don’t feel _much_ like waiting _either_.”

“We could start now,” Blake suggested, taking a step towards him and already imagining pressing Avon up against the wall.

“An excellent idea,” Avon said. He smiled. “On your knees, then, Blake.”

Blake raised his eyebrows, but sank obediently to the ground. If Avon only asked him to do things that he was already desperate to do, this ‘following his commands’ thing was going to be easy. Avon unzipped his own flies and drew his cock out, biting his lip in a futile attempt not to gasp at the touch of his own hand on sensitive skin. His cock was as hard as Blake’s, and already glistening with pre-come.

“Come here,” Blake rumbled. Avon took another step forward until Blake could smell the now-familiar musky scent of him. He reached up to pull Avon’s arse closer and rubbed his thumbs over Avon’s buttocks.

“Gently,” Avon told him, sucking in air through his teeth as Blake closed his lips over the head of Avon’s cock. “I want to be able to use it later.”

 _To fuck me while I fuck Jenna,_ Blake thought headily, enjoying the shape and taste of Avon’s cock in his mouth and imagining it inside his arse instead. _Or the two of us will fuck Jenna simultaneously – my cock pressed against Avon’s inside Jenna. Oh, fuck-_ He began to rub himself through the fabric of his trousers. Not too much or Avon would be proved right and he’d come before Jenna even got here, but it was difficult to hold back entirely.

Avon closed a hand in his hair and began moving his hips. “That’s it,” he told Blake breathily.

The door buzzer sounded. “Jenna,” Jenna’s voice said from outside.

Blake began to pull away, aware that in his current position he’d look ridiculous rather than sexy when Jenna arrived, but Avon tightened his grip. Clearly he _wanted_ Jenna to see this.

“ _Come_ ,” he said, which under the circumstances Blake found to be hilarious. He began laughing and gasping around Avon’s cock, which almost choked him. Avon sighed and let him go as the door slid open. Blake caught his breath, licked his lips, and looked up at Jenna, who had just entered the room. She was carrying a wooden box, and she looked intrigued at the tableaux arrayed before her. The door slid shut again behind her.

“Jenna,” Avon said with an aristocratic arrogance that belied the fact that his cock was still sticking out of the front of his trousers, “Blake would like us to have a threesome. In return, he’s agreed to follow any instructions that either you or I give him. On that note, Blake – be silent until spoken to.”

Blake, who had been about to protest, clenched his jaw and contented himself with glaring at Avon’s leg.

“An interesting condition,” Jenna said. She put the box down on Blake’s bedside table, and unclasped her belt.

“I thought so,” Avon agreed. “I wouldn’t normally believe him about this sort of thing, but I think he’s desperate enough for this to go ahead that he’s even willing to follow orders. You don’t have to agree, of course, but I would hazard a guess from his comment to you earlier, and the fact that you've already started taking your clothes off, that you and Blake have already discussed this.”

“I suggested it to him,” Jenna said, as she unzipped her boots and tugged them off. “Although I _think_ he might have had the idea independently.” She grinned at Blake, and tugged off her tunic.

“You’d noticed the way he still looks at you, then?”

“Not as often as I noticed him looking at _you_ while we were together.”

 _“Excuse me,”_ Blake protested.

“Avon didn’t say you could speak, Blake,” Jenna reminded him.

“No, it’s all right,” Avon said, holding up a hand. “I’m interested in what he has to say in his defence.”

“Why _should_ I have to defend myself?” Blake demanded. “My only crime here seems to be obviously wanting a threesome that the two of you were only too willing to agree to.”

“He has a point,” Jenna said to Avon. She was in her underwear now.

“Perhaps,” Avon said.

“But it seems a shame to waste his obedience when you’ve already negotiated for it,” she said.

Avon grinned. “Exactly.”

“This is _ridiculous_ ,” Blake said hotly. “You’re ganging up on me for absolutely no reason.”

“Oh, there are reasons,” Avon said.

“It’s quite amusing, for a start,” Jenna said.

“And anyway, isn’t this what you want, Blake?” Avon said. “Us to gang up on you? So why not keep quiet and do as you’re told for once?”

Blake gaped, and then his mouth dropped open even further as Avon leaned forward and tugged the now mostly naked Jenna into him with an arm around her waist. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and then he pressed a kiss to Jenna’s mouth. Again, another moment’s hesitation and then both of them opened their lips, and Avon pushed forwards to take control of the kiss.  His flies were still open, so it was easy for Jenna to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock. Avon gasped into her mouth and then bit her bottom lip for daring to affect him – that was something he did with Blake. Jenna grinned and let go of his cock to unzip his dark grey tunic for him.

Blake was still kneeling on the floor, feeling slightly paralysed by what had happened. He watched the dark man and the pale, blonde woman kiss, and his body and his heart tried to work out what they were feeling.

On the one hand, it was obviously unbelievably erotic to watch Jenna undress Avon and listen to the murmurs and groans coming from both of them. They were both beautiful, and contrastingly beautiful, and Blake had had sex with both of them so his mind easily supplied the details of what it felt like to be Avon with his hand between Jenna’s legs, or what Avon tasted like at the point below his ear that Jenna was sucking on. It was like a three-dimensional, sensory pornovid being played out in front of him and it was having an obvious effect on the blood flow in Blake’s body.

On the other hand, Blake hadn’t anticipated that they would kiss _each other_ , and how this would make him feel. Avon was _his_ , and Jenna _had_ been his. He thought he could probably bear to see Jenna kiss someone else, but not Avon. Particularly not if Avon insisted on responding to her like he did to Blake.

Avon’s undershirt was off now and Jenna pushed him back onto the bed to make it easier for her to pull his trousers off. Avon was laughing breathlessly as she stripped him. It was wrong, it was all wrong– and yet it was also incredibly arousing at the same time. If he could _just_ get between them-

Blake stood up.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Avon said lazily.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t either,” Blake growled, and flung himself over Avon and kissed him before Avon could rectify that. Avon bucked up into him and thrust his tongue up into Blake’s mouth. Blake sucked hard and then shoved back, and Avon dug his fingernails into Blake’s arms.

“Clothes off, Blake,” Jenna said from behind him, and Blake pulled himself regretfully away.

Avon scowled at Jenna as Blake pulled off his shirt. “I was enjoying that.”

“And you still have a few too many articles of clothing on, yourself,” Blake told her, stepping out of his trousers.

Jenna grinned and reached up to unclip her bra. “You don’t give the orders here, Blake,” she said. Her breasts fell free, the rosy pink nipples already erect from where Avon had been fondling them earlier. “Perhaps you should find something to occupy yourself with.”

“What do you suggest?” Blake said, staring pointedly at her breasts. As much as he loved sex with Avon, he had missed the sight and weight and texture of Jenna’s breasts in his mouth. He licked his lips, and dropped to one knee to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The chest behind it was so much softer than Avon’s. He sucked hard, and heard Jenna, who had presumably not been expecting this, give a short gasp.

As he reached up to cup the breast he was licking, Jenna pushed him back by the shoulders. He looked up at her reproachfully.

“What I want you to do is suck Avon’s cock,” she told him. “I’d like to see that. But don’t make him come yet.”

“You two seem to have very similar ideas,” Blake said with feigned weariness as he turned back to the bed where Avon lay with his legs open over the side. “That’s what we were doing when you arrived, Jenna.”

“I hope I’m not boring you,” Avon said waspishly. It should have been a joke, but Blake knew what Avon’s real anxiety sounded like. He’d aimed for wry, but hit upset, as he did more often than any of them would admit to.

Blake smiled, and stroked Avon’s leg reassuringly. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said fondly, and saw Avon’s genuine smile flare onto his face before he bent to take Avon’s cock in his mouth. Because Jenna was watching, he made an effort to go slowly, revealing as much of Avon’s cock as possible as he pulled back, and then took it all back into his mouth. That must look impressive. He rubbed his tongue along the shaft on the way back up and then sucked hard at the head, just as he had done on Jenna’s nipples. Avon gasped prettily, and next to him on the bed Jenna’s voice said huskily,

“Yes, Blake, that’s it.”

“That’s my line,” Avon said with amusement and far too much clarity, Blake thought. Fortunately, he could probably fix that fairly easily. The past few weeks had effectively taught him how best to make Avon come apart. He sucked harder, bobbing his head faster. Avon had suggested a great many variations on the blowjob over the weeks, but speed and suction was what he really liked. Sure enough-

“ _Yes,_ Blake,” Avon breathed, and then he broke off.

Blake looked up as he worked and saw that Jenna had leaned down to kiss Avon. Avon had one of her nipples pinched between his fingers, and she had her hand working in her own cunt. Her eyes flicked down to meet Blake’s as he looked at her. She grinned, pulling away from Avon’s mouth. This caused Avon to look up too, and then he seemed to notice what Jenna was doing with her hand.

“You shouldn’t have to do that yourself,” he pointed out. “Blake can handle that. Multitasking _is_ the sign of a good leader, after all.”

Blake rolled his eyes, but he didn’t actually object to the suggestion, just Avon’s dig at his position on the ship. He reached out for her. 

“I suppose I could allow that,” Jenna said. She moved further down the bed so Blake could push his fingers into her cunt without abandoning Avon’s cock. She was already slick and damp with excitement, and his fingers slid in easily. To get closer to Blake, she’d had to move away from Avon’s mouth, and now the sound of her moans joined Avon’s gasps as she fucked herself on Blake’s fingers and Avon fucked Blake’s mouth. Much better. Almost perfect in fact. Blake rubbed his thumb firmly over her clitoris and she groaned throatily again.

“Stop,” Avon gasped, just as Blake was about to start touching himself with his free hand. “That’s enough.”

Without slowing the fingers inside Jenna, Blake pulled away from Avon’s cock. He gave Avon a look of exaggerated disappointment. “Are you _sure_ about that, Avon?”

“Very,” Avon said. His chest rose and fell for a moment as he recovered himself, and then he sat up. “Use your tongue on Jenna for a moment. I’ll find the lubricant.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Jenna asked thickly.

“Do you want one?” Blake enquired.

“Not particularly,” Jenna agreed, and dropped back bonelessly to lie on the area of the bed that Avon had now vacated.

Blake managed to tear his eyes away from Avon, who was fetchingly naked and rummaging around in the bedside cabinet, and turned his attention to the damp, inviting area between Jenna’s legs. 

It was strange to move so quickly from having a cock in his mouth to licking a cunt. Blake stumbled slightly on his technique, and then he found her clitoris with his tongue, and heard her respond brokenly somewhere up the bed.

Beneath the sound of Jenna enjoying herself, he could still hear Avon moving around behind him, closing a drawer, then opening a jar. Then there was nothing for a moment, and then Blake saw Avon drag a hand over Jenna’s breast, down her stomach and her leg. Blake had one of his hands on Jenna’s calf, and Avon’s hand slid easily from Jenna to Blake, up over Blake’s arm and down his shoulder.

“ _Blake_ ,” Jenna chided, and he realised that he’d stopped moving his tongue in order to try and watch Avon’s progress. He resumed his earlier rhythm, and began moving the fingers of the hand that was still buried inside her.

“That’s... more like it,” Jenna said breathlessly. “More like that. More-” She broke off with a high gasp as Blake curled his fingers into the wall of her cunt. Avon’s hand skirted down Blake’s back, and he twitched. “ _More_ fingers, Blake,” Jenna begged.

Avon’s hand went lower. Blake tried not to think about it. He pushed a third finger into Jenna. His cock twitched again as Avon’s fingers reached the burnt area of Blake’s arse, and from behind him, Avon’s voice said,

“I’m still surprised at how much I like this.”

 _If you didn’t know you wanted it, why did you ask for it?_ Blake thought irritably, but his tongue was occupied so he couldn’t say it out loud. Besides, Avon’s fingers on his sensitive, newly healed skin were distracting him. They tickled, and the touch reminded him of how close Avon was to his arse and his aching cock.

“What do you like?” Jenna asked, trying to prop herself up and look at him.

“My own name,” Avon told her.

“That... makes sense,” Jenna agreed, and Blake chuckled into her, feeling her laugh too when she could catch her breath. He pressed another finger in alongside the others, and at the same time felt Avon touch _him_ between his buttocks with a single wet finger.

 _About time,_ Blake thought, suddenly desperate for Avon to get on with it. To be helpful, he pushed himself up slightly on his knees to give Avon better access. This seemed to have the desired effect because Avon’s finger slipped lower, pressed gently against Blake’s anus for a moment and then pushed in. Blake murmured appreciatively and pressed back into it, and felt Avon bite down over his shoulder. Then Avon turned his head to the side, so his lips were against Blake’s neck. Jenna’s fingers closed in Blake’s hair.

“I thought you’d like that,” Avon said, probably too quietly for Jenna to hear. He flexed the finger he’d already inserted and then pushed another in to join it. Blake bucked into Jenna and heard Avon’s pleased intake of breath, as though he were the one being penetrated.

“I wonder which you like more – my fingers in your arse, or your tongue in Jenna’s cunt?” Avon asked. He curled his fingers almost cruelly, and Blake whined as his nerve endings fired. His own fingers spasmed inside Jenna, and he heard her echo the same whine. She was probably very close.

Avon must have heard the noise from Jenna and realised what it meant as well because he said, next to Blake’s ear, “Blake - once Jenna comes, I’ll swap my fingers for my cock. I think that should tip the balance in my favour, if there’s any doubt at the moment.”

Blake’s tongue stuttered over Jenna’s clitoris. It wasn’t so much the thought of Avon fucking him that was so affecting, although that was always enjoyable. It was Avon’s need for him, and his need to be reassured, as well as the power and possessiveness in his voice that he’d used to try and disguise this weakness. Blake wanted both to give in to Avon, and to comfort him with kisses that would undoubtedly still taste like Jenna. It wasn’t what he had expected would be the most arousing thing about this threesome, but there was no denying what he wanted now.

Avon’s other hand ran lightly up the shaft of Blake’s cock, and at that moment Jenna’s hand clenched in Blake’s hair and her vagina clenched around his fingers. He continued to lick her and pump his fingers as she whimpered through her orgasm. Meanwhile Avon pushed what was probably a third finger into Blake’s arse, twisted them and withdrew. Blake pulled away from the soft folds of Jenna’s cunt and pushed himself to his feet. Jenna was breathing heavily: her lips curved in a smile and her breasts rising and falling attractively, but Blake was thinking only of the man standing behind him. He desperately wanted to try and kiss Avon, but even as he stood he felt Avon’s arm close around his waist and pull his arse backwards.

Avon had opened him very thoroughly, and his cock slid in with relative ease.

“ _Avon_ ,” Blake groaned, wishing Avon had given him enough time to be reassuring. He clenched his fingers in the bedclothes as Avon began to move his hips. He shut his eyes and Avon wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking.

“I keep my promises, Blake,” Avon’s voice said against his skin.

For a moment it was just the two of them: Avon’s lips on his neck, Avon’s cock sliding in and out of his arse, and his hand maintaining a steady rhythm on Blake’s cock. Then he bit down on the lobe of Blake’s ear and Blake’s eyes flared open. He saw Jenna, seemingly recovered now, her mouth curved with amusement or lazy arousal as she rolled one of her nipples between her fingers. Her legs were still open, and Blake’s eyes flicked unbidden to the soft, damp area between them. Jenna’s smile grew wider.

“Enjoying the view, Jenna?” Avon said caustically over Blake’s shoulder.

Blake grinned, and Jenna raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

“I just thought you might want to be a little more participatory, that’s all,” Avon said. “And I’m sure Blake would be more than happy to fuck you.”

Blake tried to laugh. “I don’t _know_ that my control is good enough, Avon-”

“ _Try_ ,” Avon said and let go of Blake’s cock. Blake felt pressure against his shoulder blades, pushing him down towards the bed. He felt a brief flare of panic, and then another spike of arousal as Jenna’s fingers closed around his cock and guided him towards her cunt, which was still wet with his saliva.

Blake’s expression must have been something other than lust, though, because Jenna reached up with her other hand for his face. “You _are_ enjoying this, aren't you, Blake?” she asked, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone.

Because he didn’t want to offend her and because his cock desperately wanted to cover the short distance and thrust deep inside her, Blake smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he said, and gave in and let himself kiss her as the head of his cock parted her lower lips.

Avon let him settle for a moment, and then, as Blake began slowly moving his hips, he felt Avon move as well. As his cock slid into Jenna, Avon’s cock slid out of Blake’s arse and then thrust back in, shoving Blake even further into Jenna. Jenna wrapped her legs around Blake’s waist just below Avon’s arms, bringing Blake closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest. They maintained the kiss. Blake forced one of his hands between them, down over her clitoris, and Jenna squirmed, her cunt tightening over his cock as she thrust her hips up into him, while Avon’s cock slammed against Blake’s prostate. _Physically_ it was heaven.

Blake pulled away to breathe. Then he found himself saying, “Stop. Please. Just stop.”

His body screamed at him to continue, to press back into Avon or forward into Jenna, but he ignored it. He felt terrible – embarrassed and heartsick and guilty. This was wrong. It was all wrong.

“Blake?” Jenna prompted.

“I can’t do this,” Blake said quietly. He shut his eyes and swallowed, then he opened his eyes again to look down at his friend and former ex-lover. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this. Jenna, you are an exceptionally attractive woman, I respect you, and I very much enjoy sleeping with you. But you were entirely correct – I am _in love_ with Avon, and I can barely tell he’s _here_.”

“ _This_ isn’t enough for you?” Avon said, moving his hips slightly to draw attention to the cock buried in Blake’s arse.

“No, it isn’t,” Blake snarled, trying to turn and glare at him. “You know it isn’t. I want to be able to _look_ at you at least.” He dropped his head, his eyes shut, and grimaced slightly as Avon pulled out. “I’m sorry, Jenna. I really wanted this to work.”

“I’m not offended,” Jenna said, and Blake cracked an eye open to look at her. “Or unsatisfied.”

“Nor am I,” Avon said, sitting down on the bed next to Jenna’s legs. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

He reached up for Blake’s face and pulled it down towards him for a sensuous, open-mouthed kiss. Blake felt himself relax into Avon, and then try and push closer as the need for Avon grew. Then inexplicably, Avon pushed him backwards.

“Get your cock out of Jenna, Blake,” he said in response to Blake’s expression. “Then we can see about you fucking me instead.”

“It would be easier if you just fucked me in a different position,” Blake pointed out, since he’d already been thoroughly prepared and opened by Avon. He eased out of Jenna, but kept his eyes on Avon.

“I know it would be easier, and I know what I want,” Avon said. “And what I want is for you to fuck me and to like it. I hope I’ve made myself clear.”

“Yes,” Blake said, smiling as he bent down to kiss Avon again. He pulled away, intending to retrieve the lubricant, but it wasn’t necessary. Jenna held it out to him with a grin.

“Thank you,” Blake said, with some slight awkwardness and took it from her hand.

Jenna must have noticed his reaction. “Would you like me to go?” she asked kindly.

“That seems rather rude,” Avon said, squirming as Blake began to open him up and trying not to look too pleased about the way things were going. “As long as Blake’s emotional needs are catered to I don’t see why you shouldn’t stay, if you want to.”

Blake rolled his eyes and Avon grinned at him.

“I’d like that,” Jenna said warmly.

Avon’s eyes flicked to Blake’s to gauge his opinion. Blake was finding preparing Avon under someone else’s eyes, oddly embarrassing after everything that had already happened in this room today, but it was also strangely comforting. He had a witness to his love and desire for Avon. No matter who denied it later, Jenna would have seen this.

“No, I don’t mind,” he told Avon, and scissored his fingers, suddenly impatient to be inside him. Avon tugged him down for another awkwardly positioned kiss, his arms dropping away weakly as Blake pushed his fingers in to their deepest point. Blake kissed his chin, the base of his throat, and one of his nipples, and used his free hand to stroke Avon’s side. Avon’s fingers clenched around his wrist, and then his hand slid down to lock with Blake’s. 

Blake scissored the fingers inside Avon again, and licked Avon’s cock, which was bobbing temptingly in front of his face. Then, unable to resist, he took the whole thing into his mouth again and gave Avon a few hard sucks to bring him back to breaking point.

“I take it you no longer plan to participate, Jenna?” Avon asked breathlessly.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Jenna said. “But I did bring a strap-on.”

Blake’s eyes widened and, although he tried to hide it, so did Avon’s. This wasn’t, Blake thought as he pulled away from Avon’s cock, something that Jenna had ever brought up when she’d been in a relationship with him. Perhaps she’d only discovered she wanted it when the prospect of fucking Avon had been offered. Below him, as though sensing his indecision, Avon smiled slowly and nodded once.

“For use on me or Avon?” Blake asked over his shoulder.

“You, obviously,” Avon said, with a roll of his eyes. “Jenna and I aren’t all that interested in each other.”

Blake stared at him for a moment. Only minutes ago, Avon and Jenna had been all over each other: Jenna’s tongue in Avon’s mouth, Avon’s hand inside Jenna’s underwear. The image was unfortunately burned into Blake’s memory.

“That’s not _true_ ,” Blake said emphatically. Avon raised his eyebrows, and Blake frowned. “ _Is_ it?”

“Probably,” Avon said. “It’s easy to lose track of these things, but I think we both did it for your benefit. Jenna?”

“Well, you’re not repulsive,” Jenna said to Avon, threading a hand through Blake’s hair. “Just not my type.”

“How flattering,” Avon said. “Well, you’re not mine either.”

“No, I can see that,” Jenna said, with a meaningful glance in the direction of Avon’s erection and the hand that was holding Blake’s. Avon seemed to realise that he could fix at least one of these embarrassing factors quite quickly and dropped Blake’s hand.

This, and the fact that the bickering was all getting distractingly unerotic, pushed Blake past the point where he could be patient and understanding. “If you don’t _mind_ -” he protested, meaning they should stop it.

“I don’t mind,” Avon said promptly. “Jenna, do what you like to Blake. Blake, I _will_ mind if you don’t start fucking me properly in the next minute.”

“All right, all right,” Blake said, pulling his fingers out of Avon so he could hold both hands up in surrender. He smiled. “Whatever you say, Avon.”

Avon raised his knees and wrapped his legs around Blake’s back as Blake leaned over him. It took a moment to find the right angle, and then Blake’s cock was forcing its way into Avon’s body. Avon’s mouth dropped open slightly, and his limbs tightened around Blake as Blake pulled back and pushed in more deeply. Avon clung around him, warm and tight. When Blake was fully sheathed, it was an easy matter to lean down and kiss Avon again. However much he kissed Avon, it never seemed to be enough.

“I love you,” he reminded Avon against his lips.

“Yes, you’ve made that very obvious,” Avon agreed. His tone was careless, but his arms tightened around Blake’s neck, and he pushed his tongue as deeply into Blake’s mouth as it would go. Blake kept up a minute movement of his hips as Avon explored his tonsils, but he stilled as something pressed against his arse.

He broke away from Avon to twist towards Jenna, who now wore a black leather harness around her waist. It looked disturbingly like something Avon might wear around the ship, except that a large black cock protruded from it above Jenna’s crotch. Her pale skin seemed to glow around the leather.

“Ready?” Jenna asked.

“Yes,” Avon said.

Blake considered objecting, but decided he didn’t really want to. He shrugged, Jenna’s arms wrapped around his torso, and then she was pushing into him. Blake tried not to let his face betray how unexpectedly large the dildo was. It felt good, definitely good, but he would have to adjust to it.

“Is that all right?” Jenna asked, and Blake nodded wordlessly.

Beneath him, Avon’s began to grin.  “I’ve always enjoyed watching you getting fucked.”

“I’m quite partial to watching you go through the same thing,” Blake told him pleasantly. " _Especially_ when _I'm_ the one _fucking_ you."

He shunted his hips forward with each emphasised word, and Avon’s eyes flared and then flickered shut. Avon let out a long sigh of contentment, which changed in pitch as Blake stroked a hand down his cock. Avon’s hand came up and made sure Blake’s fingers were punishingly tight around him. Clearly he was unwilling to be teased, which seemed reasonable at this stage in the proceedings.

Blake relaxed into the sensation. Avon’s arse was even tighter around his cock than Jenna’s cunt had been, and the dildo in his arse was wider and longer than Avon’s cock. Jenna’s arms were wrapped warmly around him, her lips on the back of his neck, and Avon refused to stop kissing him.

It was almost mindlessly good, so Blake’s orgasm took him slightly by surprise. He gasped and Jenna stilled, recognising what had happened as he almost collapsed onto Avon. Blake kept his hand moving as fast and tight as he could, and Avon came soon afterwards with a tight, rippling series of clenches around Blake’s sensitive cock.

Jenna stroked Blake’s back as Avon’s chest heaved. “I’m going to pull out now,” she said and Blake nodded and tried not to grimace as the large cock withdrew.

By this time, Avon’s eyes were closed, and his face was about as peaceful as it ever got. He seemed not to notice as Blake pulled out of him, and collapsed off to one side. Blake gathered himself and then rolled back towards Avon. He stared at Avon for a moment, narrowed his eyes, and then pushed himself into an upright position.

“Asleep,” he told Jenna, who had removed the harness and was now pulling on her trousers. Unfortunately he’d missed the moment during which she’d put her bra back on, but he could still see her nipples through the lace. Not that he was looking.

“I don’t remember you being _that_ bad,” Jenna said.

“Perhaps you don’t remember me being that _good_ ,” Blake suggested with a smile. Jenna shot him an amused glance, and pulled her tunic back on.

“Are you going?” Blake asked, though it was clear she was.

Jenna nodded. “You can do your post-coital cuddling without me.”

Blake huffed a brief laugh, and got to his feet to show her out – a strange formality given that he was naked, and Jenna was carrying her boots and the strap-on she’d used to fuck him with ten minutes before, but it would have been stranger not to get up.

“Thank you for a very interesting evening,” Jenna said.

Blake smiled. “I think I should properly be thanking you.”

“Not for the sex,” Jenna said. “I enjoyed it. But considering how you feel about him, you _should_ thank me for dumping you as early as possible.”

“Yes,” Blake said. “I know. Thank you.”

Jenna gave him a wry smile, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad you know what you want, Blake. Even if he does look better than me in a dress.”

The door opened and then shut behind her. Blake smiled to himself.

“ _Faker_ ,” he said, slowly and clearly and without turning around.

“Has she gone, then?” Avon’s voice said from behind him.

Blake twisted to look over his shoulder. “Apparently.”

“I thought it would be less awkward if I absented myself from the touching goodbye scene,” Avon explained.

Blake walked back over to the bed. “Less awkward for you, you mean,” he said as he sat down and stretched out.

“My motives may have been primarily selfish,” Avon agreed, letting himself be gathered in Blake's arms, “but I expect it was also easier for you and the ex-girlfriend who’d just finished sodomising you.” He raised a curious eyebrow. “Is this the threatened post-coital cuddle?”

“Jenna seemed to expect something of the sort,” Blake said. “I thought it would be a shame to disappoint her.”

“It’s not,” Avon said, “entirely awful.”

Blake raised his eyebrows in feigned astonishment. Avon smiled, one of the rare, real smiles, and Blake leaned down to kiss him.  “This game we’re playing can stop now,” he said against Avon’s lips. “I blinked first.”

“Were we competing?” Avon asked casually.

“You know we were.”

“Perhaps the idea had crossed my mind,” Avon admitted. “It may have also occurred to me that you started it. Perhaps next time you’ll consider what you’re getting into before jumping into another rash decision.”

“Don’t _tell_ me you didn’t enjoy at least some of it,” Blake said disbelievingly.

Avon smiled, and ran his upper hand down Blake’s back and over the curve of his arse. His fingers caressed the top of the ‘K’ scored into Blake’s skin. “All right, I won’t.” He let Blake kiss him, his fingers clutching against Blake’s arm and then relaxing as the kiss ended. “Somewhat to my surprise, I even enjoyed watching Jenna fuck your brains out.”

“We don’t ever have to do that again,” Blake told him quickly.

“I know that,” Avon said. “What I’m trying to tell you is that if you wanted to do it again in the future, and she wanted to do it again, and you asked me first, of course, well - I wouldn’t definitely say no.”

Blake considered this – and made a note to remind Avon of it later. For now, though, the idea seemed less attractive than it had done.

He acknowledged Avon’s admission with a nod of his head. “And what about if I asked you to let me fist you again?”

Avon shuddered against him. “I definitely wouldn’t say no.”

“And if I asked you to stay the night with me? The whole night this time.”

“I’d consider it,” Avon said.

“Stay the night with me then,” Blake said. Avon raised an eyebrow and Blake considered saying _‘I dare you to,’_ just to see what Avon would say.

“Please,” he said instead.

Avon made a face and rolled over. “All right. But you’d better not snore,” he said.

“Was that a dare, Avon?”

“It was a thinly veiled threat,” Avon said as Blake got up to turn off the lights and returned to the bed. “Although I’m not surprised you can’t tell the difference.”

Blake chuckled into Avon’s shoulder-blade, and pulled him closer. “Goodnight, Avon.”

 


End file.
